


Perfect Carlos and Neat Cecil

by orphan_account



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Kitchen Sex, M/M, Table Sex, Tattoos, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, sex in general
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 01:43:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1762115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I think the tags speak for themselves on this one. XD<br/>Just some smexy times between two lovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Carlos and Neat Cecil

"I'm home, Carlos!" Cecil has just gotten to his apartment while Carlos has just finished cooking their dinner. He put the large wooden spoon next to the stove and the still boiling pot of cheese. It was suppose to be macaroni-and- cheese but, you know,wheat and wheat-byproduct were still banned so cheese, red wine, and steak was their dinner.

 

"Hey sweet-heart", Carlos greeted him back while giving his boyfriend a quick peck on the corner of his lips. Cecil's face blossomed to a hazy purple and his tattoos started waving around on his skin. Carlos chuckled and touched the wiggling tattoo of a tentacle that usually wrapped around Cecil's neck. It instantly rushed towards his warm touch and tried to caress him back.

 

"I see you're wearing the apron I got you", all three of Cecil's glazed eyes looked him up and down. On their first anniversary Cecil bought Carlos an apron that looked like a lab coat. It was white with a pocket full with colorful pens printed on the left breast. Near the neck was a printed red tie that was safely "tucked" inside of the folds of the coat.

 

 

"Yeah!" Carlos looked down automatically to check himself over, "I absolutely love it!"

 

"Oh?", Cecil said seductively. You look very", Carlos felt something pull on his belt,"neat". Cecil's lips were now a few centimeters from Carlos'. It was obvious what Cecil wanted.

 

"Our food's going to get cold",Carlos warned with a smirk.

 

"Let it", Cecil then closed the distance from his love with a passionate kiss. Carlos, _lovely_ Carlos, happily took the generousness of his lover. There was another tug at his belt, but Carlos felt Cecil's hands roaming his torso. Cracking an eye slightly open, Carlos let out a shallow gasp. A long tentacle was trying desperately to unhook his belt. Carlos followed the tentacle with his eyes until he saw it coming from Cecil's back.

 

 

' _What's this?_ ' Carlos thought while tryng to get a better view. Cecil must have felt the lack of interest and stopped kissing his Carlos.

 

"What's wrong?"

 

Carlos simply stroked the tentacle. It was a little cold and, at the touch of the man, was quickly retracting behind Cecil. Cecil, however, let out a loud moan. His eyes were barely visible as they rolled back into his head from the sheer bliss. His glasses slid from the bridge of his nose to the tip. 

 

 

"Ca-Carlos", he half screamed and half moaned. Carlos blinked and watched in amazement as one of Cecil's tattoos slowly rose out of his skin and became another full 3D tentacle. Cecil was too busy mumbling, "too loud", and " secret police" to actually notice what was going on. By now a third octopus- like appendage appeared from the blonde and was waving about. Carlos reached for that one too and pinched the end gently with his thumb and index finger. Cecil's hand fell away from his mouth as his eyes rolled back again. He clenched his sharp teeth together but still a loud grunt escaped. Then it seemed like his legs gave out and he fell to the floor.

 

"CECIL!" Carlos almost threw himself to the floor but two  of the tentacles pushed him back against the stove with a loud 'WHAM'. Cecil looked up at Carlos' crotch and instantly got to work on unbuckling his belt and pants.

 

His eyes were completely glazed with lust and passion and **_want_**.

 

Just as Carlos was about to ask if he was alright, Cecil's warm, slippery, wet mouth engulfed Carlos' length.

 

"mmm..Fu-"' was the best he could praise his boyfriend. Cecil's talented mouth wasn't only good for radio, that's for sure. His tongue swirled around Carlos' head and his canines carefully rubbed the sides of him. Carlos was already closing in on sweet relief. his long fingers ran through Cecil's hair, pulling his throat closer to his body. Cecil deep-throated him with ease. Carlos was now panting and jerking roughly in and out of Cecil's mouth.

 

When Carlos head was in his throat, Cecil hummed a low flat note which sent vibrations trough his and Carlos' body. Before he could pull out, Carlos ejected his seed all over the blonde's face. It streaked down his face and blurred his already foggy glasses.

 

"Oh God", Carlos grabbed the end of his apron and began wiping off his spilled seed. A tentacle reached up and gently pushed his hand away.

 

"Allow me", Cecil smiled.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Should there be a chapter two? ;)   
> Here's a quick drawing I did ( I know it's pretty bad...)
> 
> http://superwholockian221bbc.tumblr.com/post/88552060897/sexy-times-in-the-kitchen-goes-with-this-fanfic


End file.
